The Beauty of Snow
by Aoki of the Shadow
Summary: Well in a basic all the ppl from FB are some how paired up Yuki and tohru got married,shigrue and Mayko and together,hatsuharu x rin,kyo x kagura,ayame x miine,akito x moriko my charciter design and kureno meets this girl Katsu and they become close


Katsu sighed slowly leting out all of the warm inside air and taking in the cool winter air. If only she could be like other teenagers, hanging out with some friends or even cuddling with a boyfriend on a park bench on a cool winters day. But alas she had been considered the 'oddball' since she was little and scared another class mate by i suppose you could say reading their mind. But it was more like her vision cut out and she heard voices that told her what the girl feared the most, which was knowing that one day she might loose her beauty, and knowing that she well verbally abused her.

"I love the snow but I hate seeing its beauty alone. I wish i could just disappear sometimes." she sighed out loud not realizing that someone was standing within hearing range.

"Why would you wish such a thing? Would you really wish to disappear just for the sake of the snow?" a calm voice asked from beside her catching her attention.

Turning around she noticed a man who had not been standing there moments before but she could tell that he had been outside for quite sometime because his lips were turning a rosey shade and the snow flakes shown in his brown hair.

"Yes I would disappear for the sake of snow. It's my favorite thing in this world and i have no one to share it with."she replied sadly watching the snowflakes land on her deep violet jacket.

"At times I my self feel the very same. I don't get to spend much time around others either." he said calmly in a low tone

Off in thought Katsu thought about the conversation and how every time he talked it was if some of the sadness in his eyes melted away just like the falling snow. The wind started to pick up causing a tree branch to know the chopsticks that were supporting her hair up. And as they fell to the ground a cascade of deep alburn hair followed stopping short of its persute to close around Katsu's lowerback. She had almost stooped down to retreive them when a pair of deep brown eyes peered up at her and handed her the two sparkling jade chopsticks.

"Hmm...I trust that you'll be needing these, you have a very unique style this chopsticks are beautiful and they even match your eyes."Kureno said sweetly as he stared into Katsu deep almost jade eyes almost loosing himself in their deep pools.

Katsu let out a small shy giggle as she grasped the chopsticks in her hand blushing as she brushed up against Kureno's skin.

"Arigato." she said sweetly as she placed them back in her hair roling it up to form a small neat bun exposing her neck which was also starting to turn a rosey shade.

"I do not wish to sound forward but you seem could would you like to return back to my house with me and acquire some hot coco or tea perhaps?"he asked causiously so as not to alarm her in any way.

She noded her head slightly and began following him until he stoped in front of a large gate and then entered she stared around in amasement as she took in the beautiful snow covered estate.

"Master Kureno!" a timid female voice called frome the entrace to one of the several large buildings."Welcome Home!" she continued while starting at Katsu with shock.

Kureno understood the look of distress on her face and cooly added. "This is not to be mentioned to any one. Do you under stand?"

"Y..Yes sir!" she mumble with a bit of fright in her voice as she wondered off to continue her work.

"Come my house is just this way a bit." he said making a gesture to his left, and waiting for Katsu to follow.

Walking threw the gardens she found herself frequently getting distracted, but finally they reached their destionation. As she stepped inside she took notice to the traditional style of the house and its warm cozey feeling.

"Have a seat and I'll go get us some drinks."Kureno said as he gestured toward one of the cusions on the floor.

Katsu gentally sat down smoothing her skirt out underneath her as she sat patiently and waited on Kureno's return...

**end chapeter 1 **

so what did you think i hope you like it, this was my first fan fic.


End file.
